The accidental talk
by nanoman79
Summary: Nunnally needs help asking a boy to help with a project, but Lelouch is too busy to help so Shirley and Milly are here to help. Lelouch will regret this decision.


Disclaimer I don't own Code geass or its characters.

I got bored one day and I was looking through the Code Geass forums which led me to a Code Geass kink meme page. There was one on there about Lelouch and Suzaku giving Nunnally "The Talk." I decided to change it around a little to include the Ashford girls. I suppose this can take place some time before Narita because Shirley will take a major part in it. A little misunderstanding and an overactive imagination leads to Nunnally and her best friend Alice getting The Talk.

"Oh Lulu" means a person is speaking  
'Oh Lulu' means a person's thoughts

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge, born Lelouch vi Britannia, but also the masked vigilante resistance fighter Zero, is quite a busy young man. Apart from the aforementioned work as the leader of a Japanese resistance, he is also a student and student council vice president not to mention a loving older brother. It is the latter that brings us to our current situation.

Lelouch, Rivalz, and Suzaku are working on the decorations for one of Milly's insane party ideas. The girls are downstairs deciding how to arrange the room and where to put the decorations. Lelouch looks at what they have finished.

"What don't the two of you take these down while I keep making some more."

Being the helpful boy that he is Suzaku does not argue with Lelouch while Rivalz takes any opportunity to see Milly. They took down the finished decorations. Lelouch sighed and continued his work. At least he gets out of having to walk downstairs and put up with Milly's incessant teasing about Shirley and now Kallen. Lelouch realized that he will have to purchase more supplies because what they have won't be enough. He quickly finished what he is doing and prepared to go out. Before he can head out the door, he heard Nunnally calling out for him.

"Onisama, where are you?"

"I'm in the student council room, Nunnally."

Nunnally and her friend Alice came into the room.

"Did you need something, Nunnally? Milly has us working on one of her crazy parties."

Nunnally nodded her head a little. She seemed a little unsure about how to begin.

"Well you see brother Alice and I have a question about boys."

Lelouch began to sweat internally. He wasn't quite ready for this conversation. Hell he wasn't quite ready to deal with this issue himself. He quickly recovered his composure.

"What did you want to know Nunnally?"

"Well you see for chemistry class we have to get a boy to be our partner."

"I see."

"That also solves our problem for social studies because we have to ask someone of the opposite sex some questions, and the teacher says that the person can't be related to us."

Lelouch le out a sigh of relief because the situation was less critical than he first believed.

"What is it that you wanted help with, Nunnally?"

"Well we need to know how to ask a boy to help us."

As Lelouch began to think of a solution for this, his orange haired savior walked into the room.

Shirley walked into the room looking for Lelouch. She was hoping to find him alone, but his sister and one of her friends were there with him.

"Um Lulu, Milly wants to know if."

"Ah Shirley just the person I need."

This comment perked Shirley up. 'Really Lulu needs me.' Shirley's mind went into overdrive.

"What do you need me for Lulu?"

"Yes can you have a talk with Nunnally about boys and chemistry…"

Lelouch kept explaining Nunnally and Alice's situation to Shirley who was in imagination land.

'I can't believe that Lulu wants me to have a talk about boys with Nunnally. I wonder if he wants me to have The Talk. If that's it then I can't mess up.'

Lelouch finished his explanation which of course Shirley paid no attention to.

"Don't worry, Lulu," Shirley winked, "I can do this."

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and left to buy the necessary supplies. Alice and Nunnally turned to face Shirley who was considering how to begin the talk.

"Well you see sometimes talking with boys is hard, Nunnally."

"Why?"

"Well because sometimes they are dense and oblivious," Shirley answerd trying to recollect her situation with Lelouch, "You just have to let them know how you feel."

"Um Shirley."

Shirley grabbed Nunnally by the shoulders.

"Listen Nunna, you just have to tell him how you feel."

"But Alice and I just need."

"Oh I see this is about Alice," Shirley turned her attention to Nunnally's blonde friend, "Listen Alice, the same applies to you. When you find that boy just tell him how you feel. Okay it begins with confessing the feelings to yourself at first. Once that is done, you have to talk with him next. It helps if you have something in common."

Shirley spent about ten minutes speaking with the girls about how to talk with boys. Downstairs Milly was curious as to why Shirley was taking so long with Lelouch. Mostly because Rivalz and Suzaku disappeared. So Milly dragged Kallen and Nina upstairs to spy on Shirley and Lelouch. Only they found Lelouch gone.

"Drat I thought that those two finally got together."

Nina frowns, "Milly, what are you saying?"

"Never mind."

Milly leaned in to listen to what Shirley is talking about. Milly shook her head.

"Oh Shirley looks like I'm going to have to get in there and correct a few things."

Milly dragged Kallen and Nina into the student council room.

"Well what is going on in here."

Nunnally turned towards Milly hoping the student council president would put a stop to Shirley's incessant rambling. She did but not in the way Nunnally had hoped.

"Madam president I was just speaking with Nunnally and Alice about boys."

"I see. Well everyone take a seat while I correct some of Miss Fenette's mistakes. Let's see where to we begin. First of all boys only want on thing."

Kallen didn't really want to be in the room for this conversation and figuered that someone other than Milly should give Nunnally "The Talk."

"Milly, I don't know if you should."

MIlly shakes her head.

"Nonsense, I am the perfect person to tell all of you girls about boys."

Milly talked for the next half hour about boys and what they want leaving the others girls a little mortified.

Milly concluded, "Then sometimes guys want to put it in different places. One day Lelouch …"

Rivalz and Suzaku were carrying the supplies while Lelouch walks in front of them holding only a small bag. He managed to convince them that it made sense for them to carry everything since he was the brains of the operation. For some reason none of the girls are downstairs. Lelouch hoped that that didn't mean what he thought that it meant. He rushed up the stairs well rushed by Lelouch's standards.

As they get to the door of the student council room, Nina came running out holding her mouth. She ran straight for the bathroom. They can hear her throwing up. Once inside the room, Kallen slapped them all.

"You pervert! You're all perverts!"

Kallen slapped Lelouch once more and stormed out of the room. Nunnally comforted Alice who was in shock. Nunnally seemed to be taking it the best.

"Don't worry Alice. I'm sure every boy isn't like that."

Shirley kept mumbling, "No, not Lulu. He would never do something like that," over and over.

Milly just stood there smiling.

"Well they wanted to know about boys."

Lelouch shook his head.

"No they wanted to know how to ask a boy for help for a chemistry lab."

Milly shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well. Just finish up in here so we can prepare for the party."

Lelouch shook his head once more.

"Nunnally, wait here I'll take care of this."

Author's note: Next time Lelouch decides to just geass some boy into helping Nunnally and Alice. I might go back and add some of the stuff that Shirley and Milly talk about or you can just use your imagination.


End file.
